Hate That I Love You
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: Couples fight. That's just life. But there are rare couples that never fight. That was Paul and Zoey. What happens after their fight leaves them both full of regret? Songfic- Hate That I Love You by Rihanna and Ne-you. T for language and sexual references


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FABULOUSNESS THAT IS POKEMON3 /3**

**Againstshipping!:D **

**Summary: Couples fight. That's just life. But there are rare couples that never fight. That was Paul and Zoey. What happens after their fight leaves them both full of regret? Songfic- Hate That I Love you.**

**Its a year and a half after they get together, so it makes Zoey 17 and Paul 18:3 DEY GROWNUPS!**

**Let's roll!:D **

~!#$%^&*()_+

"Zoey, pick your head up."

"No," the response was muffled. The first girl rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, what's your problem?" The other girl lifted her head, her own brown eyes red and puffy. "You've been mopey since we got here."

"Dawn," she said, her voice raised, "I just got into the worst fight in my entire life WITH my entire life."

"Paul is _not _your entire life. He's just a phase." the girl, Dawn, scooped her blue hair over shoulders and brushed it through with her fingers."I mean, yeah, a year and a half is a long time to be dating, but still. Its not like you guys are gonna get married or anything."

This made Zoey bury her tear streaked face in her arms again.

Zoey Bruno's boyfriend, Paul Samuels, wasn't as loving as she would like him to be. But its never bothered her. She always understood and accepted it, and let the cards fall where they may. It didn't make her a bit upset when he didn't hold her hand as much as she wanted him to, or how he didn't kiss her in front of people like he would in private.

"Do I embarrass you or something?" she finally said earlier that day, when they got back to the Pokemon Gym from a walk through Veilstone City.

"What are you talking about- of course not." he scrunched his thick purple eyebrows, and she fought to stare him in the eyes. The thought of hurting him made her want to look down and cry.

"Then-" she took a breath. "You know what, never mind."

She walked through the doors to the gym, and walked passed the entrance to the small stadium. But before she could go anywhere else, Paul stopped her by grabbing her hand as it swayed at her side.

"No, not never mind." she turned to face him, trying to keep a stone face. Nervously, she put her other hand in her jean pocket, and took it out again. "Why do you think I'm embarrassed by you?"

"Because you don't act like we're together in front of others." his face darkened. "When we come back from a date, you don't even give me a kiss goodbye."

"Yes, I do." he answered.

"Yeah, when no one's home." she pulled her hand back from him and folded her arms. "And that happened twice."

"And those times, what happened after?" she blushed, knowing what he meant.

"I know, but still: we were alone. You say no when I ask if you want to go on a double date with Manny and Nick, and she's your _cousin_!"

"She's a pain, and Nick is just a loser." he stated.

"Yeah, but its not just them! Remember that girl that we met in Johto who wanted to go on a double date? You said no right off the bat."

"We didn't know them." he defended.

"Yeah," Zoey agreed, but fought back, "But it was a chance to get to know them!"

"Why do we need to know them?" Paul snapped.

"Because you have like four friends, that's why."

"What's wrong with that?"

"So you're just going to be a loner all your life?"

But by that time, he was starting to walk away. He called over his shoulder, "It seems to be working, don't ya think?"

"How is it working?" she yelled back.

"I'm with you, aren't I?"

Paul walked out the front door again, and Zoey ran after him.

"Paul!" she yelled, following him out the door and grabbing his arm with both hands. "Don't walk away from me!"

Zoey didn't want to relive the rest of the fight. She didn't even remember, but she knew she said some horrible things, and watched Paul just stand and let her yell and shout at him.

She looked down at her jeans, and smoothed her maroon colored long sleeve shirt.

"Dawn, I think I'm going to go home." she stood up.

"Why?"

"I don't know- I don't really feel like being in a karaoke restaurant right now." she pushed her chair into the table.

"Zoey," Dawn rose as well. Zoey looked past her and saw a boy no older than 13 staring up her short pink mini skirt. She rolled her eyes at the boy's perverted ways. Dawn went on, not noticing what her friend did, and said, "If I know you, you're just going to keep trying to dial his number but stopping and looking at whatever pictures you have of him until you cry. Now, sit before I glue your ass to the chair!"

Dawn fixed her skirt and sat down, folding her arms. Zoey glared at you and sat back down, folding her arms, too.

_"That's how much I love you  
>That's how much I need you"<em>

Zoey audibly groaned.

"Why? Why THIS song? Haven't I gotten punished enough?" she let her head slam on the wooden table as Dawn apoligized to the people next to them for her "behavior." In return, Zoey kicked her under the table.

_And I can't stand you  
>Must everything you do make me wanna smile<br>Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)_

"That's it- I'm leaving."On the other side of the restaurant, Paul rose from his chair, and picked up his black and blue sweatshirt off the back of his seat.

"Dude, no you're not." Percy Bruno declared. He ran his hand over his baby blue hair and took a drink of his Coka-Cola. His brown eyes sighed as he did. "Look- I know you and Zoey got into a big fight," Paul visibly flinched. "But, trust me. Waiting at home for either you to call or for her to call isn't going to do anything for you."

"Oh," Paul scoffed, the sarcasm dripping off his words. "Yeah, and this place is going to do so much good. They don't even play any good music."

"Oh, chill." his twin sister, Ali7cia chimed. Her and Paul shared so many features- like their purple hair and black eyes, and their eternal stubborn-ass-ness. She took off her sweater, revealing a strapless green tight shirt. "You guys will be over it tomorrow night."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because tomorrow's Friday and every Friday you guys go to the park to have a fu-"

"Shut up." Paul snapped, fighting embarrassment.

"Whatever." she sipped her Sprite. "The point is you'll be fine by tomorrow and back to normal with in the next 24 hours."

"Great, Psychic Ali7cia." he rolled his eyes and put on his jacket. "I'm going."

Without another word, he walked away from the couple and out the double doors. To add to his amazing luck, it was freezing out, even though it was October. October is fall, not winter, so why the hell is it _cold? _

_"you won't let me  
>You upset me girl<br>And then you kiss my lips  
>All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)<br>Can't remember what you did"_

He looked around, but got distracted by the rumble in his stomach. Deciding that he hadn't eaten since before their fight, he began to walk down Main Street, Veilstone City, to find an eatery.

But he found something else instead: Zoey, sitting alone on a bench on the sidewalk under a streetlight, and crying. She had her arms wrapped around herself, and her shoulders were shaking. He watched her wipe her eyes with her sleeve, and shudder from the cold.

Swallowing the lump in his throat that always formed when he saw her, he walked forward, trying to keep a steady pace. As he walked, he took his jacket back off. He stood behind the bench, and draped it over Zoey's racking shoulders.

With a sniffle, she turned her head around. When she saw him, she pivoted to stand facing him. After a silent minute, Paul quietly spoke:

"I hate this."

_"__But I hate it...  
>You know exactly what to do<br>So that I can't stay mad at you  
>For too long that's wrong<br>But I hate it...  
>You know exactly how to touch<br>So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
>Said I despise that I adore you."<em>

"Hate what?" Zoey asked, wiping her eyes again and clutching his jacket in her hands. The street llight cast a shadow over her face, so Paul couldn't see her eyes or her mouth very well.

When Paul didn't answer immediatly, she said, "Do you not like being with me?"

He snapped his head up to stare in her eyes.

"Of course not." he answered immediatly. "No, I hate seeing you cry like this and knowing that its my fault. I hate knowing that I don't deserve you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm not good enough for you."

_"And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
>I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)<br>And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
>But I just can't let you go<br>And I hate that I love you so (oh..)"_

"Paul, that's stupid."

"I look at you and all I can think about is what I can't give you." his voice crackled on the last word. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat. "I can't... do a lot of things for you or buy you things or really anything. And I bet if you wanted to, you could get me to anything you want, but you're not going to."

"Why wouldn't I?" she said, feeling combative.

"Becuase for some odd reason, you care about me."

_"You completely know the power that you have  
>The only one makes me laugh"<em>

"Of course, I care, Paul!" she walked around the bench to stand in front of him. "I've always cared about you- since we met. Don't you remember when we first met and we talked under the stars?" she looked up at the sky and laughed tearfully. "And when we kissed, Paul, it wasn't fair."

"What wasn't?"

"How I didn't even know your last name and you could have asked for anything from me and I would have done it." she took a step closer. The tears stopped falling. "Paul, you could take advantage of anything from me and you don't."

"And the same thing goes for you."

_"Said it's not fair  
>How you take advantage of the fact<br>That I... love you beyond the reason why  
>And it just ain't right<em>

_And I hate how much I love you girl  
>I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)<br>And I hate how much I love you girl  
>But I just can't let you go<br>But I hate that I love you so  
><em>  
>They didn't say anything for a moment. Slowly, Paul took her hand from where it was holding the jacket zipper to her chest, and kissed it. He pulled her closer, putting her arm around his neck, and wrapping his arms around her waist. Zoey brought her right arm to join her left on his shoulders, and rested her head on his chest. He kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger there for a few seconds longer.<p>

"I love you," he mumbled.

"I love you, too." she said, looking him in the eyes.

"Zoey?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't ever let that change."

_"One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
>And your kiss won't make me weak<br>But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
>So you'll probably always have a spell on me...<em>  
><em>Yeah... Oh...<em>

_That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)  
>That's how much I need you (oh..)<br>That's how much I love you (oh..)  
>As much as I need you"<em>

"Paul, I'm so sorry." she fought to hold back more tears. "I shouldn't have said what I said today. It was so horrible- I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't be trying o change you."

"Its ok, really. Maybe some change is good. Besides, I called you some not nice things, too."

She scrunched her eyebrows. "No, you didn't."

"Well," he smirked, "not to your face."

Zoey giggled and kissed him.

_"And I hate that I love you so  
>And I hate how much I love you boy<br>I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)  
>And I hate how much I love you boy<br>But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)  
>And I hate that I love you so"<em>

Paul pulled her body closer to her, and broke the kiss for a split second, but connected again in a second, their heads turned differently. He slid his tongue into her half opened mouth, and she moaned. He ran his hands up and down her sides, teasing her.

Zoey pulled away, put her arms through the sleeves of his jacket, and took his hand. She started leading him down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" Paul asked.

"Your house." she walked backwards in front of him. "No one's home, right?"

"Right." he walked along side of her, and put his arm around her shoulders. "But can we something to eat first? I'm hungry."

"Paul, we were just in a restaurant. Why didn't you eat there?"

"I mean I'm hungry for food that doesn't cost $20."

"Oh, you're so cheap."

"Really? Because I thought I was using my 20 dollars to buy you that CD you were looking at at FYE last week, but I guess I could buy a greasy cheeseburger instead."

"Free food it is!"

_And I hate that I love you so.. so..._

~!#$%^&*()_+

WOW I like that ending:3 I don't know why. Its totally off topic and OOC, but I think its funny. :D review, feedback, CLICKY DA BUTTON! :D schmanks3 til the next fanfic, my loves!3


End file.
